


illusions and delusions.

by i_write_absolute_trash778



Series: The Masked Traitor [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Dom/Fertile, Everyone Is Gay, Frerard, Heavy BDSM, High School AU, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Peterick, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, gabilliam - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_absolute_trash778/pseuds/i_write_absolute_trash778
Summary: Frank is unsatisfied, Gerard is a lonely stoner, Gabe is a teacher, Pete's a fuckboy, Patrick's trans, william's innocent, Spencer's cruel, Ray is sweet, Mikey is mean, and Brendon's scarred. Oh, and they're all vampires. (Dom/fertile fic)AKA:In this unoriginal work, our gay emo vampire bois find true love, have tons of s3x, and torture people. Have fun!





	1. Stay Frosty...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingdlioncourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood And Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293945) by [nothingdlioncourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt). 



Welcome to the Masked Traitor Theatre, where horror becomes reality. These are our players tonight- be nice. Not all of them will make it through. Enjoy… if you can. 

Patrick Stump was a fertile in his freshman year, with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He looked unconventional for a fertile, thought to be undesirable by any Dom. He had an amazing voice, but he doesn't think so. That weird Dom in his Algebra class? His name was Frank Iero.

Frank Iero was a Dom who had many tattoos, most of which Patrick didn't think were legal. Then again, he didn't know how old the Dom was. He had pale skin and jet black hair that was dyed red at the tips. His mate was popular fertile Gerard Way. Whenever Patrick saw him, he had black "x" marks over his eyes. When he didn't have them, people said he wore eyeliner, Pete Wentz style.

Pete Wentz was another Dom at Bellevue High who Patrick had a teeny crush on. He had black hair swept in an emo fringe, and he wore eyeliner constantly. He was extremely sadistic. And he was adored by many, but everyone knew he only had eyes for baby-faced fertile Patrick Stump, although Patrick didn't know it. His ex and close friend was a fertile named Mikey Way.

Mikey Way was one of the school's fertiles as well. He was dating Frank's best friend, Dom Ray Toro. He had brown hair (usually tucked under a beanie), brown eyes, and glasses. His best friend? A Dom named Gabe Saporta.

Gabe Saporta was a flashy Dom, not afraid to torture humans and toys like his life depended on it. He had brown hair and brown eyes, wore purple hoodies a lot, and his mate was a brown haired fertile named William Beckett.

William Beckett was a pretty fertile who played the guitar. He taught Algebra at Bellevue High School, and was Patrick's favorite teacher. Gabe had had his teaching position, and they became mates when William was Gabe's student teacher. William's best friend was a Dom named Spencer Smith.

Spencer Smith was a brown haired Dom who was just as sadistic as Pete. He enjoyed drawing out death to the point where some Doms thought he was too cruel. His mate was a fertile with a large forehead- Brendon Urie.

And lastly?

Brendon Urie was a fertile who could play any instrument you could think of (much like Patrick). He had a voice like an angel's and used it to sing on the streets- that was how he made money before becoming Spencer's mate. 

And these, my friends, are the players on our stage, and this is what happens Behind Closed Doors.


	2. Young And Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch that vv obvious But It's Better If You Do reference boissss

Patrick Stump leaned back against the wall of the school, holding his notebook of song lyrics and praying for rain. If it rained he wouldn't have to play football in gym next period. Gym with the hottest Dom the school had; Pete Wentz. Also Patrick was hopeless at sports, and was hoping not to fuck up too badly in front of Pete with the world's largest ego.

At Patrick's high school, there were a mix of humans and vampires. The vampires were split into two groups- Doms and fertiles. Patrick was a fertile in his first year of high school. He had baby blue eyes, pale skin, strawberry-blonde hair, and a thing for wearing fedoras. He was unconventional for a fertile. Aside from his fair skin, he looked nothing like one. And he was violently aware of it.

One thing about Patrick- his name was Patricia. He was a transgender boy, and gay. And the whole fucking high school seemed to know it. So he was constantly called "she" and his dysphoria would hit him like a brick to the face. Because of course it did, with Patrick's luck.

Thanks to his accepting mother, he'd gotten on testosterone at the young age of seven, and top surgery at ten. He was 16 now, and his bottom surgery was in two weeks. He honestly could not wait.

But the skies were clearing and his prayers for rain didn't look like they would be answered any time soon. The only other thing he had to look forward to today was Algebra, with Mr. Carden. He was Patrick's favorite teacher, quick to come up with a sarcastic retort. He was also in the post-hardcore scene, and gave Patrick pointers occasionally.

But that was seventh period. He had to get through two more periods first, gym (a hellish nightmare) and science (with Mrs. Olsen, who was a flaming homophobe). He sighed.

The lunch bell rang, and he went inside, pulling the fedora over his eyes as he walked quickly through the halls. Until it was promptly snatched off his head by his annoying best friend, Brendon Urie.

"I can't fucking stand you," Patrick mumbled, grabbing his hat back. Brendon only laughed.

"Why are you so excited?" Patrick asked. Usually by this time Brendon was coming down from his caffeine high. (He drank more Monster than Patrick's social studies teacher.)

"Remember where Ryan took us before he moved away?" Ryan had been Brendon's best friend, and he had been crushed when he moved.

"Yes, and it was a creepy sex dungeon. The amount of Rage I felt in there was so insane I thought I was gonna black out."

Brendon rolled his eyes. "Yes, that place. It's the Masked Traitor, you know, not 'creepy sex dungeon'."

Patrick rolled his eyes. The Masked Traitor had aroused him, but it got so gory he had to excuse himself

"Well, the bartender's this guy named Spencer, and he gave me a free daiquiri because he said I was cute," he squealed. "A peach and lime one, it was so good."

"Bren, you don't like daiquiris."

"Shut up, Petty Betty."

Patrick dissolved into laughter. "Petty Betty? Is that the best you could come up with?" Brendon laughed as well before continuing.

"Yeah, well, he said if I come back I'll get another free drink. And I'm gonna ask for his number. Come with me tonight, pleeeeease Patty?" Brendon begged.

"Okay. You're going to need someone anyway, to make sure he doesn't drug your daiquiri." They both laughed. "But seriously, Bren, he sounds so much older than us."

Brendon shrugged. "Not much I can do about it, but yay! Thanks Pattycakes!" Patrick smiled.

Brendon ran off and he had to go to- fuck. Gym.


	3. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you going to the Arma Angelus show at the Masked Traitor tonight?

Patrick didn't bother changing for gym, not anymore. See, when he was in freshman year, he changed for gym and was labeled "the fat kid" and "fag" because he had had the faded scars from his top surgery. So it was goodbye to the locker rooms, and hello to a C in gym.

This unit was football, the bane of Patrick's existence. He stayed on the sidelines, but most of the time the teacher, Mr. Nelson, made him sit out the games.

Today was much like the others, he sat on cold metal bleachers and prepared himself to stare at his fingernails for 45 minutes straight. However, twenty minutes into the games, someone got benched ("You can't hit the receiver, Wentz! Bench!").

Pete had laughed and told Mr. Nelson that "soccer was his sport, anyway." Patrick rolled his eyes. In any case, Pete collapsed on Patrick's bench, turning to grin at him.

"Why don't you change? Then you could play instead of being bored here all the time." Patrick looked up. The Dom's smile was compelling, so Patrick did speak- in a perfect deadpan.

"The last time I changed, I ended up getting called 'fag' and 'fat'. I still get called those. So I don't change."

"Ooh, a feisty one. What do they call you, besides gorgeous?" So Pete clearly wasn't listening, okay.

"Patrick."

"Pete." And so they sat in somewhat comfortable silence until Pete spoke again.

"You gay?"

Patrick started. "Why?"

"Cuz- secret fact- I'm bi, you know," he said and laughed.

Patrick relaxed as much as he could while in the presence of his hot crush. He noticed Pete smelled like coffee and cigarettes, and something darker, his Dom smell, that Patrick couldn't quite identify.

"Yeah. I am gay."

"Cool." Five seconds later.

"I date boys too, you know." Patrick smiled.

"Yes Pete, I know."

"Can I walk you home after school?" Pete asked, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay?" Wasn't Pete dating Ashlee Simpson? Maybe they broke up. Who knew.

"Sweet! What's your locker number?"

"610."

"So Patrick, are you into music?"

Finally, familiar territory! Patrick smiled. "Hell yeah. I love the Ramones, Black Flag, the Misfits..."

"Same! Dude, my band does covers of Black Flag all the time!"

"What's your band?" Patrick asked. This was interesting. He thought Pete only did sports.

"Arma Angelus. We play with Frank's band, you know Frank?" The blond boy nodded. "We're playing with them tonight. Arma Angelus and Pencey Prep tonight, at the Masked Traitor. It'll be a great gig!" He sounded very excited.

"The Masked Traitor, tonight? I'll get to see it then, I'm going with my friend Brendon." Patrick couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't even fucked up the conversation yet!

"Nice! I was gonna ask you anyway, but I'll see you there?" The bell had rang and Pete stood up.

"For sure." 


	4. Dead On Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's take on the show at Masked Traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood/gore, torture

Patrick arrived at the the theatre to see Arma performing in full swing. Pete was thrashing about in full form, screaming into the microphone. The Rage was high, but he guessed during the show it would be much higher. When the last chord erupted, he cheered loudly and watched as the curtains pulled away to reveal… 

"Who else wants to see this bitch die!!"

Patrick was pressed up against the rail of the theatre. He was already just a tad aroused, the slaver onstage raising his whip. The Rage in the room was astounding. He took a sip of his juvenile-looking pink drink.

"This fucking slut thought it would hit a fertile!" More roars from the audience.

Pete's band had opened for this, and they were alright, in the sense that Patrick couldn't make out lyrics or individual chords. But it was Pete up there, so Patrick thought it was pretty well done, he thought as the screams of the vampires in the crowd continued.

He was now standing in the balcony, the modern metal bar behind him. Brendon had sat down and hadn't moved since they'd arrived, talking to Spencer animatedly. He noticed Spencer kept pouring Brendon drinks. At least he wasn't running up a tab Patrick would end up paying for. There was a dark red chaise lounge behind him but he didn't sit, the action on the stage riveting to him.

Onstage was a slaver dressed in black, a black leather cat of nine tails whip in his hand. Various torture devices were scattered amongst the stage- a St. Andrew's Cross and an Iron Maiden- ropes and cuffs, and a full rack of wicked looking knives among them. Patrick shivered.

The slaver picked up his whip and flicked his wrist. Nine lines of blood appeared, welling up on the toy's back. The audience shouted curses and insults at it. Patrick didn't feel sorry for it at all- he rubbed his thighs together. He really wanted a dick. How was he to wait thirteen more days?

The slaver flicked his wrist twice more. Thirty six welts on its back. He stepped back and took a canister of salt and sprinkled it liberally into the open wounds, where the toy howled. A murderous shout from the crowd.

The slaver addressed the crowd. "Should we throw it in the head crusher? End its suffering and grant it mercy?" He snarled the last word and raised his whip triumphantly when the crowd screamed no.

"I think we should put it in The Spider!" A scream from the vampires in the audience.

The Spider was a torture device, with spider-leg-like claws designed to rip appendages like breasts, noses, eyelids and lips from the toy. The toy in question screamed and pleaded, sobbing hysterically, but the cruel slaver only laughed and laughed.

The thing about toys was that they could regenerate; the only thing that would truly end their lives was the complete destruction of the brain. Patrick found this disturbingly pleasing.

The man in black bound the toy to the upright piece of wood nailed to the wall and stood to the side, operating The Spider as if it were a harmless claw machine at a carnival. The toy screamed, sobbing harder as its breasts were torn off. It thrashed as blood began to flow, its voice becoming hoarse as its mouth opened again and again in vehement protest of its treatment. Patrick laughed aloud at the sight. He was leaking and his cunt pulsed- fuck. He truly did hate that, he couldn't fuck with it and he couldn't be dominated by guys or girls unless they were into half-transitioned transmasculine guys.

It didn't fully kill the mood for him, but he watched as the slaver delivered the final blow on the mutilated body. He dramatically took a long, serrated blade and stabbed it in the heart once, then slit both its wrists. As the lights went down the pool of blood around the toy spread and cheers and shouts from the audience almost struck him deaf. Patrick cheered too. It was a good show.

He licked his lips. Was it so wrong to want Pete and a dick too? Was he ever going to get them?


	5. The Mighty Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Brendon at the Masked Traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild smut (blowjobs)

Patrick had come to pick Brendon up at 6:30 so they could go to Masked Traitor. He could barely wait- Spencer, the hot Dom would be there.

When they arrived at the place, Brendon took a good look around. It was dark, chairs and couches scattered around on the upper floor, the balcony, where Spencer was. In the middle of the first floor there was another bar. Then a slight dip in the ground and the dance floor began. Some people called it "The Pit", but Brendon would go down there anyway, if only to bolster his self-esteem by attracting the attention of a Dom.

Tonight he made a beeline for the stairs to the balcony, looking for Spencer. It was his shift at the bar, wasn't it? Brendon looked around and realized he'd lost Patrick. Wow.

When he reached the bar, Spencer was mixing a drink, talking to a vampire couple.

"Hey, Brendon!" He called, beckoning him over.

"Hi, Spencer," he said, smiling as he sat down on a barstool.

"This is Gerard Way," he said, gesturing to a man with black hair and red eyeshadow, sitting on a Dom's lap. "And that's Frank Iero." He wore a black bulletproof vest over a white button-down shirt. And of course, his distinctive "x" marks over his eyes. He was one of the most sadistic Doms that Brendon knew about. "Guys, this is Brendon."

"Hey," Gerard said, and Frank nodded. "We're going to dance, see you guys," he called, dragging Frank off his stool to the stairs. Spencer laughed.

"So about my free drink."

Spencer laughed and leaned towards him. "Is that the only reason you're here?" Brendon laughed.

"Maybe I came for the company too."

"Your drink?" Brendon nodded.

"Peach and lime, please," he said, referring to the drink the bartender had recommended. Spencer smiled.

Brendon took his drink from Spencer when it was ready and fiddled with the straw for a moment. Then he sucked it into his mouth and looked up at Spencer through his eyelashes as he sipped the orange drink. Spencer's eyes darkened with lust as Brendon repeated the action.

"Brendon, if you don't stop that this instant, I will throw you on this counter and do terrible things to you."

Brendon's eyes widened. "What if I want you to?" He could feel the arousal flooding off himself in waves.

Spencer hissed. "Fuck. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Get the fuck back here." Brendon took a last sip, got up and went behind the bar, where Spencer held his wrist tightly as he yelled for another Dom, Dallon Weekes, to mind the bar.

"Since you seemed so intent on giving your fucking straw head, you're going to suck my cock before the show starts." Brendon licked his lips as Spencer dragged him to a dark corner of the theatre.

He pushed Brendon down on his knees and undid his black dress pants. He was bigger than anyone else Brendon had ever been with, he rather liked that.

He planted soft kisses down Spencer's cock, down to the base, then licked a stripe up to the head. Spencer moaned and gripped Brendon's hair.

"Stop fucking teasing."

He took the head of Spencer's dick in his mouth, then inched forward, taking all he could fit into his mouth and sucking hard. Whatever he couldn't get into his mouth he jacked off. Another deep moan from above him and he felt his hair getting pulled.

He pulled off and flicked his tongue across the head of Spencer's cock, catching beads of pre-cum. He looked up at the Dom, loving how his meticulously gelled hair became disheveled, and how his mouth opened when Brendon caught the underside of his cock with his tongue.

"You look so pretty like this," Spencer rasped. "On your knees for me." Brendon moaned.

He pulled the fertile's hair and hissed. "Fuck, Bren-" and he was coming, ropes and ropes of hot cum pouring down Brendon's throat. He swallowed all of it, allowing a few drops to run down his chin. Spencer pulled him up and into a searing kiss.

"Wanna go out?" He asked, biting Brendon's neck.

"Hell yes."


	6. Just One Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather short one, but it's the aftermath with our bois Pete n Patrick.

Pete came up to Patrick after the torture ended.

"Did you like the show?" He was sweaty, adrenaline-happy and bouncing around like a rabbit on cocaine.

"Yeah, your stage presence is great, Pete."

"You came with Brendon, right?"

"Yeah."

"Caught him sucking off Spencer before the slaver came onstage."

"Classic Brendon." An  
uncomfortable silence.

"Are you any good at math?" Pete asked. Patrick almost laughed at the abrupt switch of topics.

"I guess?"

"Can you help me? I'm about to get a C and if I get another my mom will take my bass and then how I supposed to play shows?" Pete said imploringly. Patrick couldn't help but actually laugh at his puppy eyes expression, one he had seen more on fertiles than popular Doms.

"Alright, I'll help," Patrick said. "When do you wanna do this?"

"Wednesday?" So he had two days (it was Monday) to get over the fact that his crush had asked him (technically) to the show and to tutor him.

"That works, alright." Pete grinned and kissed Patrick on the cheek. He was looking at the other boy with something less than appropriate for tutoring. Patrick flushed.

Pete, noticing this, walked closer, pressing Patrick against the wall, grinding his hard-on on Patrick's thigh. His eyes had darkened completely.

"Patrick."

"I…"

Pete dipped his head and kissed him. It started chaste and he licked into Patrick's mouth, making the other boy gasp. Patrick couldn't help but notice that Pete's hands were roaming his face. He was touching his cheeks, his eyelids, his ears- Patrick found it oddly endearing. Until Pete slid his hand down Patrick's chest to his belly button and Patrick panicked. He tore his mouth from Pete's and pushed him away, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked, his eyes hungry and his voice deeper, more gravelly. Patrick wanted nothing more than to run back to him, but he knew that if Pete found out he was trans, he would reject him. That would break his heart.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't."

Pete stared. "Are you alright?"

"No." He stared past Pete and wanted to cry. Nothing was ever fair. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

Patrick went to the one place where he knew he could go to empty his thoughts- the shared house of fertiles Mikey Way and William Beckett. Their Doms were Ray Toro and Gabe Saporta, respectively. He banged on the door (probably harder than was necessary), extremely close to crying. Gabe opened it, looking concerned. 

"Patrick, are you okay?" 

"Gabe… can I talk to," he gestured. "I don't know. Will? Mikey? I don't-" 

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What's happening?" He let Patrick inside. 

He sat on the black leather couch next to Mikey, who rubbed his back comfortingly. He spilled everything. 

Once he finished, William hugged him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Patrick. You'll have to tell him, eventually. Or you can wait until the surgery and fuck him and tell him then." He nodded, wiping tears away. 

A knock on the door, then it opened. Ray and- fuck. Pete walked through the door. 

"Look who I found- Patrick, are you okay?" Ray looked concerned. He kissed Mikey's cheek and looked at Pete. 

"Yeah, I'm alright." Pete looked at him, eyes back to normal. 

Will whispered in Patrick's ear. "Tell him," he said. "Tell him, and you can tutor him on Wednesday and after that you don't have to speak to each other again. Tell him." 


	7. Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's reaction to Patrick's "secret".

Patrick took a deep breath and looked Pete dead in the eyes.

"I ran because..." He paused, looking down at his hands. "I'm trans. I get bottom surgery in 13 days but I didn't want you grossed out by me."

Pete just looked at him, slack-jawed.

"You what?"

"I'm transgender. I was born a girl and I've had top surgery and I'm on testosterone to make me physically male."

Patrick was extremely scared. How would Pete react? What if he hated Patrick and then he would never talk to him again?

"Okay." Pete said after a moment, and Patrick looked up, shocked.

"I get bottom surgery in 13 days, so I wanted to wait, if you wanted to-" he gestured, waving his hands.

"Oh. Um, see, I'm not really into trans guys, you know? It's not personal, man, and I'm not transphobic but I'm pretty fucking gay. If we're being honest I prefer cis guys. Sorry, man."

This was just as bad if not worse. Patrick could feel his heart shattering.

"So are we still good for Wednesday?" Pete asked, and Patrick nodded. He was afraid if he spoke his voice would break and he would begin crying.

"Thanks, Pat." Patrick nodded again and got up. He slipped out the door and made his way home.

When he got there, both his parents were asleep, so he went upstairs to his room and wiped away his tears. He got out his guitar, not caring that it was now one in the morning and he really should be asleep.

Digging his notebook of song lyrics out from under his bed, Patrick flipped to a brand new page and opened a pen. Taking a breath in, he strummed a few chords, then sang what came to his mind, prepared to write it down.

"Breaking hearts and crashing cars  
Isn't that your hobby?  
Why would you kiss me if  
You didn't want me?  
I'm not a fan of being fooled  
And I don't like being used.  
Im gonna cry myself to sleep  
And wish you change your mind  
But unless hell freezes over  
My wishes are for only me to keep."

He put his guitar down and wrote down the words. He felt drained, a world of emotions had spun through his head that day.

He did indeed cry himself to sleep that night, and prayed that the dark-haired Dom would somehow love him all the same.

Maybe if he was a real boy, Pete would love him.

Twelve more days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, those song lyrics I wrote!!! You like?
> 
> Also, next chapter is… kinky sadistic vampire sex with Gabe and william! Yeyeyeyeyeyey


	8. Young Volcanoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabilliam smuttttt

William panted heavily as he kneeled hands and knees on Gabe's dark red bedsheets. Gabe had been edging him for over an hour at least, made him wear a cock ring. William had a love/borderline hate of cock rings.

"Should I make you come, slut?" Gabe ran his hands over William's body. "Should I take this-" he twisted the cock ring and trailed his hand up William's chest to fasten his hand around the fertile's neck. He gasped. "Should I take it off?" His eyes had turned a lustful black. William shivered and Gabe removed his hand.

"Yes, yes please, I wanna come, Gabe, please," he whined. Gabe smirked.

"I'm gonna fill you up, love, and you're gonna take it like the good whore I know you are." Gabe whispered and William gasped.

"Please."

"Good boy." Gabe slicked himself up, pulled off the cock ring and slammed right into William's slick, tight hole. William screamed, scrabbling at the sheets. Gabe always filled him so well, this time was no exception.

"Ah, Gabe, Papi, please-" Gabe growled and went faster.

"Fuck- such a good boy, fuck." Gabe closed his hand around William's throat once again. The sensations were overwhelming, the fertile screamed his ecstasy to the open room.

"Come for me, baby boy, querido, come for me," he whispered, and William, so in tune with his commands, came moaning loudly with what little air he had. Gabe released the fertile and gave a feral roar, thrusting, once, twice more, and came deep inside William.

Gabe peppered William's face with kisses as the fertile's eyelids began to droop with exhaustion.

He went and got a towel, and wiped down William and the bed before dropping next to him. Gabe enfolded William in his arms and purred the fertile softly to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I won't be able to upload anything until Saturday next week. I'm really sorry but after that updates will be coming really fast so get ready for that!! 
> 
> Love,  
> Lukie <333


	9. Homesick at Space Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick yeet
> 
> I'm so sorry about the wait guys, I was at sleepaway camp without anything to upload with so here's a longer chapter to make up for it!

Patrick dreaded going to school that Tuesday, dreaded knowing Pete would be there. How could he tutor Pete when they both knew Patrick was not who he appeared to be? 

He walked to school with William and Mikey, who was complaining about Frank and Gerard being a little too loud the night before. William had almost tripped over his own feet laughing, with Mikey insisting it was, in fact, as funny as William (and reluctantly Patrick) thought it was. 

"No fucking shit, dude! I couldn't sleep cause of those dickwads." 

"Is that a word?" William laughed. 

Mikey glowered. "It is now." Patrick turned his head to look at his friend. Mistake. On the other side of the street, a familiar face greeted Patrick. Pete. 

He looked away quickly, not wanting to be reminded of last night's horrible events. Instead he listened to William, who was obsessing over the math homework for Mr. Harris. 

They got to school to see that there was a new kid, and not just any new kid, either. One of those jocks who only cared about themselves. Mikey sneered upon seeing him, William laughed. Patrick himself just put his head down and hoped the kid wouldn't give them too much trouble. 

But on the way to his first period, Science (with Mr. Weekes, the ridiculously tall Dom whose mate was blue-haired fertile Ryan Seaman), the fucking idiot decided it would be a great idea to shove him into a locker. 

Now, Patrick didn't have many friends but he did know that any Dom would rip this guy apart upon finding out. You don't touch a fertile unless they want you to. And you certainly don't shove them into a locker or call them names in the process, which was what was happening right then. 

"I've seen fertiles before. You're a freak, fertiles don't have blond hair. No wonder your fucking gay crib doesn't like you back. You're a tranny and a freak," The jock (who he found out later was named Jack) (oh the irony) yelled in his face and shook him, hard. In his shock, Patrick could only hear the beat of his heart. No tears. Nothing. After another bone-jarring hit into the locker, he was dropped and the jock crumpled. Revealing the last person Patrick wanted to see. Pete Wentz. Because apparently fate hated him. 

Pete wasn't looking at him, instead at the unconscious boy. Slowly they looked up at each other, neither knowing what to say. Patrick noticed Pete's eyes had turned completely black, and shivered. 

"You're not going to thank me?" He asked, voice deeper, darker somehow. 

"Thank you," the fertile whispered. 

Leaving the jock there, Pete grabbed Patrick's arm and dragged him into a bathroom just around the corner. He pushed the blond boy to the wall, pressing their lips together. Patrick noticed first that he was almost shaking. Then he melted into Pete's touch, gasping when he felt Pete's tongue in his mouth. 

He pushed Pete away, suddenly afraid. He was ready for the "you just got punked" moment he was sure was coming. 

"What happened to 'I don't do trans guys'?" Patrick asked. Honestly, he wasn't too sure he wanted to hear the answer. 

"You're the exception." 

That hurt, Pete," he said, not fully trusting the Dom in front of him. 

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I was... confused." He walked closer to the fertile. "You make me feel things that are almost scary," he kissed Patrick again and began trailing more kisses down his neck. "It was like I was bursting into flames." He spoke into Patrick's neck and said, "When any other Dom would touch you I'd get so- I couldn't stand it." 

Patrick flushed as Pete kissed his lips again. Then the Dom pulled back and reached for his phone. 

"What are you doing?" Patrick asked. 

Pete grinned, the light in his eyes disappearing again. Patrick shivered. 

"Calling Frank. I'm gonna need his van to get that fucking kid into my house." Patrick shivered. "No one touches what's mine without answering to me." 

"So we're..." 

"Mates. Entwined. Of course, love," Pete smiled and grabbed Patrick's hand. Patrick felt an immediate attachment to Pete. He was happier than he'd ever been. Together they left the bathroom and met Frank outside. 

Patrick got into the passenger seat in Frank's van. Pete hauled the concussed body into the back. 

"Fuck, that thing makes me fucking sick," Pete said to Frank, who nodded and looked at Patrick. 

"Are you okay?" 

He nodded. "Yes, thanks to Pete," he smiled back at the Dom. He couldn't even really believe Pete had had a change of heart, but that's what happens when you meet your Entwined mate. 

"Anything for you, Pattycakes," he smirked as the blond fertile blushed. Frank laughed and hit the gas as Pete tied the boy's limbs and relaxed, pulling out a small blade with a carved stone blade with the sun, moon, and all the planets in it. Patrick thought it very pretty indeed, and he shuddered to think that that pretty blade would cut this human scum. 

Pete dragged him out when they got to Pete's house, thanking Frank. 

"Now I'm gonna have to fuck Gee into the floor, man, you're gonna destroy this piece of shit." Pete laughed and grinned wickedly. Frank drove off, then Pete kissed Patrick hungrily on the mouth. 

"Let's take care of this trash," he said and Patrick nodded. "Before we go in, any last words?" He loved this part, hearing them beg for mercy. 

"I-I'm sorry-" the boy whimpered, almost crying. 

"You're damn right you are. You don't call my fertile names and you sure as hell don't tell my mate he's not good enough." Pete growled. "I'm going to make your life not worth living." 

"Please, I didn't mean to-" 

"You didn't mean to call my mate a tranny? That wasn't intentional? You've just made this a hell of a lot worse," Pete hissed angrily. 

He dragged the boy inside the house, shoving him down the stairs to the basement before turning to Patrick. Patrick had silent tears streaming down his face. Pete sighed sympathetically and hugged Patrick, allowing him to cry in his arms. 

"Pete, he said I was a freak," he sobbed. 

"I know, love, I know. You're not a freak, and I will love you no matter what hair color you have." 

Patrick nodded, wiping his tears away. 

"You will always be the most beautiful fertile to me, I promise." Pete kissed the blond boy, and then took him by the hand. "Now, lovely, do you want to see this maggot suffer?" 

Patrick nodded. "Yes."


	10. The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demise of the jock (dumbass).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: torture and smut

Pete did not take kindly to people like this human scum, named "Jack". In his eyes, all this fucker was good for was entertainment.

Patrick was standing behind him, watching Pete tie the human's legs together and dangle it by the legs of an almost cross-like device. All the blood was rushing to the human's head. Patrick had an inkling of an idea of what Pete was thinking.

Pete sharpened a blade (the same one from the van, Patrick noticed and shivered.) and the Rage suddenly enveloped Patrick. God, he was hard already and Pete hadn't done anything yet.

"Over there on the couch, baby boy, I don't want any of this disgusting cur's blood getting on you," Pete said, his eyes almost black with a mix of anger and arousal. Patrick nodded and sat down on the black leather couch.

Pete dragged the tip of the knife across the jock's chest, causing drops of blood to well up. He did this over and over in the same spot until there was a small, wide gash in the boy's chest. He was sobbing but neither Dom nor fertile paid him any attention. Then Pete took a longer, two foot metal serrated knife and began sawing off the human's toes with only a whimper of pain from it.

Next came the whip. Pete took a thick black leather whip and lashed the jock's calves, hard. Fully intended to let Patrick see the human's bones.

Then an almost sledgehammer-looking weapon, with which Pete shattered the whimpering kid's knees. He made cuts along his thighs, and then whipped the cuts (much to Patrick's delight) until he screamed. The jock's face was red with the blood rushing to his head. Patrick figured it out- with all the blood rushing there, it wouldn't feel anything until Pete got to his chest.

Moving upwards (after a harsh slap with the whip to the human's balls, of course), Pete's cuts and blows skirted around the gash he'd made earlier and instead worked their way down his arms to his hands. Ignoring the major veins in the wrist (for now) Pete began to cut off the fingers at the joints. By now the boy was thrashing and screaming, crying and begging Pete to stop. His cries only inflamed Pete's anger (which in turn made Patrick even harder).

Pete cut the rope tying him to the pole and the body fell, letting out a soft cry. He then slit its wrists and its throat. There was silence except for Patrick and Pete's heavy breathing. Pete dipped two fingers in the blood of the dead boy and walked over to Patrick. He drew a vertical line of blood on one cheek and an identical one on the other.

They locked eyes and Pete pulled Patrick to him, who gasped as they kissed. He still couldn't believe it was quite real.

Pete's hands were roaming everywhere, and Patrick didn't want it to stop- but he knew he had twelve more days until the surgery and what would Pete do?

"I want you to suck my cock," he growled harshly into Patrick's ear. Oh. Alright, he could do that.

He sank to his knees and palmed Pete's dick in his pants (God, he was big). Then he mouthed along it, letting Pete feel his mouth but not enough friction to get off.

Pete pulled on his hair, dislodging his fedora. "Thought I fucking told you to suck it," he said. Patrick nodded and unzipped Pete's jeans, slipping his hand into the waistband of his boxers and pulling out his cock.

Patrick began to give little licks to the head, dipping his tongue in the slit if he could. Pete gasped and bucked up slightly into Patrick's mouth.

The blond boy looked up at the Dom through his eyelashes and pulled off to lick languorously from the base of Pete's cock to the tip. Pete moaned, so Patrick repeated the action. Then he took the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing up and down. He touched Pete's balls, his hips, and whatever he couldn't get in his mouth.

Pete's litany of moans from above him kept his mouth constantly on his cock, working to make Pete come. 

"You want me to come down your pretty throat?" He groaned. Patrick nodded feverishly, sucking harder. "Or do you want me to paint your fucking face with my come? Mark you up?" Patrick whined, pulling off to beg Pete  
  
"Please," he gasped and licked another stripe up his cock. Pete's cock stretched his throat but the fertile didn't care. He tasted bitter, but Patrick loved the taste. Somehow Patrick thought it addictive- he wanted as much of Pete's come as he could get and he told him so, getting a loud moan in response. 

"Patrick- fuck, yes, I'm gonna-" and Patrick gave him his best innocent look from below him, and Pete groaned and came.

Patrick swallowed all Pete gave him, with a hard suck to milk any last drops.

"Wow." He panted. "You're a fucking cumslut."

"Only for you," Patrick smirked, standing up and kissing Pete.

"You're staying here for the night?" Pete asked.

"If you want me to," Patrick said. Pete nodded.

"You're my mate, technically you should just move in," he said. Patrick blushed.

"You'd have to meet my mother," he laughed.

"Anything for you, lovely," Pete whispered, and they shared a sweet kiss before ascending the basement stairs.


	11. 20 Dollar Nose Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well for Pete and Patrick, but what about everyone else? What problems lie under the seemingly perfect surface?

Spencer had just finished his shift at the Traitor. It had been a slow night, just a trickle of vampire-hopeful humans that attempted to flirt with him and pretty fertiles. Of course none of them could compare to Brendon. He smiled just thinking about his pretty fertile. 

He took the rag from his shoulder and used it to wipe the counter down one more time before he hit the changing rooms. Then he walked over to the stalls and changed from his white button-down and black dress pants to his black t-shirt and skinny jeans. He tossed his work clothes in his backpack and began making his way down the black marble spiraling staircase. It was pretty quiet, eerie almost. It sent shivers down his spine. 

But soon he was out the big double doors and into the dark street, and he turned into the alley where he usually walked home (it was a shortcut). A scream echoed from the alleyway, and it sounded like a familiar one. He dropped the bag and ran towards the sound- it was William Beckett, Gabe Saporta's mate. 

Spencer ran in and saw William pinned to the brick wall by a burly looking human. Who obviously didn't know he was a fertile. Spencer felt the Rage surrounding him then. No one hurts a fertile. He ran up and punched him square in the jaw, and the human released William to turn on him with a roar and then he saw Spencer was a vampire. 

"Stay," Spencer growled and the human stood where he was. He knew quite well that Spencer was faster and stronger than him, and decided to obey. 

"Who are you?" William asked. 

"Spencer Smith. I work in there." When William's mind drew a blank he continued, "The bartender who's dating Brendon Urie?" 

"Oh, yes, he talks about you all the time. It's so sweet." Spencer flushed.

"Great. Where's Gabe?" He asked William, who was rubbing his neck. 

"Home," he mumbled. "We had a fight." Spencer furrowed his brow. 

"Did he kick you out?" William shook his head. 

"I decided to leave." 

"Do I want to know what this was about?" He asked. 

"Probably not." 

"Alright. But we should get you cleaned up, okay?" Spencer noticed bruises dotting the fertile's skin and a few scrapes and cuts, but nothing too serious. 

"Okay." 

A yell from the front of the alleyway- "Spencer!" Brendon. 

"Brendon?" The fertile ran towards him at breakneck speed, stopping short. 

"What happened to Will?" He asked. 

"Some dumbass human," he pointed. "He and Gabe had a fight." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Brendon cooed, hugging William. "Do you wanna stay at-" he looked at Spencer. 

"You can stay at my house," he offered. "I have a roommate but he's alright, he's a Dom." William nodded. 

"Thank you so much," he said. "I just don't want to go back to Gabe's looking like this." 

"Of course," Spencer said, and helped Brendon pull him up off the ground. They began walking William back to Spencer's, and the mood was anything but lighthearted. 

"We fought because he's away too often," William said finally. "He said he was just trying to give me the best life possible and I said all I needed was him. He wouldn't listen and I just… left. I didn't want to leave, we didn't break up." 

"You're Entwined, is breaking up even possible?" Brendon asked. William smiled sadly. 

"It's illegal, but you can get the bond severed. I'm worried he might do that." 

Spencer shook his head. "He wouldn't. I'd fight him myself. He loves you, you love him, he's got no reason to sever over a fight." 

"I hope you've got it right," William sighed. "I don't need anything, Spencer, if I'm staying with you. I'll be alright." 

"I have no doubt about that."


	12. Get Busy Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's take on the last chapter. Also Ray and Mikey are here!

Ray woke up to someone shaking him viciously. 

"Have you seen William?" It was Gabe, looking frantic and upset. 

"You just fucking woke me up. Of course I haven't seen him. Why?" Ray sat up, careful not to disturb his fertile, Mikey, who was curled into a ball beside him. 

"Because we had a fight last night while you guys were out. He left and I haven't seen him since." He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, what if someone hurt him? What if he's dead somewhere?" 

Ray swung his legs out of bed. "He's probably not dead or hurt. My guess is that he's with Patrick or another friend," he said. 

"Why wouldn't he be back by now?" Gabe asked. He was getting more manic by the second. 

"Gabe, calm down. He's probably cooling off. He's alright, it'll be alright." 

"I have to go find him," Gabe said decisively. Ray shook his head and grabbed his sleeve as he tried to leave the room. 

"Give him a few days, Gabe. You need to sort this out by yourselves as much as you do with each other." 

"But he was angry because I haven't been around as often. What if he thinks I'm abandoning him?" The Dom looked like he was about to cry, a very rare emotion for Gabe. 

"He won't. And if you're that worried just wait until tomorrow, Gabe. You need to give him space to cool off." 

"It hurts, Ray," Gabe sniffed. "It hurts to be away from him. Oh God, Ray, all I want is him." 

Ray enfolded Gabe in a hug as the other Dom silently cried. Mikey, who had woken up to Gabe's commotion, slid onto the floor to hug him as well. 

"I'm sorry, Gabe," he whispered. "We should get him some food," he whispered over the broken Dom's head to Ray. He nodded. 

"Come on," Mikey said gently, easing him to his feet. "Let's get you some food. You'll see William tomorrow, okay?" 

"I don't wanna sleep without him," Gabe mumbled, looking at Ray. 

"We'll worry about that later," Ray said. "Let's get you some food and sit you down in front of the TV, it'll be alright." Ray was not too sure how to help Gabe, he'd never heard of this happening to an Entwined couple. 

Gabe spent the rest of the day either in front of the television or on his phone. Mikey sat with him a lot, while Ray texted around to see where William actually was. 

He wasn't with Patrick, but Patrick was now living with Pete. He texted him his congratulations. Patrick suggested that Ray text Brendon, his best friend. Brendon wasn't someone he knew well, but he decided to try anyway. 

Ray Toro [10:48 AM]: Hey, is this Brendon Urie? 

Brendon Urie [10:48 AM]: yep who's this 

Ray Toro [10:49 AM]: Ray Toro, Mikey Way's mate? Patrick told me to ask you if you knew where William is. 

Brendon Urie [10:50 AM]: William Beckett? 

Ray Toro [10:50 AM]: yes. 

Brendon Urie [10:51 AM]: he's with me at Spencer's house 

Ray Toro [10:51 AM]: who the hell is spencer 

Brendon Urie [10:52 AM]: Spencer smith. my boyfriend, he's the bartender at the traitor 

Ray Toro [10:52 AM]: okay. The point is, Gabe wants to see William at some point tomorrow. He's a fucking mess. 

Brendon Urie [10:53 AM]: this Gabe guy sounds like a cock to me. Lemme ask will, brb 

Brendon Urie [10:54 AM]: he says okay 

Ray Toro [10:55 AM] so does tomorrow at a decent time work? 

Brendon Urie [10:55 AM]: sure.


	13. Novocaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't particularly like this chapter, but it's necessary to the plot... Maybe? Idk. Read? Please?

Gabe had completely abandoned his heartbroken mood from the day before, so much so that Ray was almost afraid to approach him. Surely he hadn't moved on, and pretending wasn't healthy. 

"We agreed on ten tomorrow morning," Ray informed the other Dom, who stood up from the couch. 

"You arranged a time? This isn't a fucking play date, Toro, I am going to see my fucking mate." 

"I know. We just wanted to give them some time to get ready. You know, not everyone can do that as fast as you." 

He glared at Ray, and then he nodded. "Fine. Sorry, Ray." 

"It's okay." 

They sat in silence, half-heartedly playing Uno until Mikey announced dinner. He'd made macaroni and cheese (Mikey was incompetent at cooking, Ray did most of it in the house) and Gabe ate quickly, as he always did. 

Mikey began animatedly talking about the new Star Wars movie he wanted to see. Distracted, Gabe didn't speak of William or the meeting for the rest of the night. 

* * * 

William sat on the couch with a tub of Ben & Jerry's vanilla ice cream ("Vanilla is not the word I would use to describe your relationship," Brendon had smirked. Spencer had shook his head and William smacked him.) and Netflix to ease the pain. Knowing he would see Gabe again made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Would Gabe take him back? Or was him leaving too big a blow to deal to his Dom? He almost cried thinking about these possibilities. 

Forcing himself to get off the couch, William wiped away a few tears to go find Brendon. He went upstairs to the bedroom Spencer and Brendon shared. 

"Bren?" Brendon was yelling at the TV screen, playing Halo. He was sitting on a pillow at the foot of the bed, with the other pillows randomly tossed about. Upon seeing William he paused off the game and turned to the other fertile. 

"Oh, Will, c'mere," Brendon said, patting the pillow next to him. William sat and leaned into Brendon. "You'll see him tomorrow, and he won't love you any less, okay?" 

"But what if he's mad at me?" William whimpered. 

"If he is I'll kick his dick off. It'll be okay, Willie my boy." 

"'Willy my boy'?" He rolled his eyes. "You're impossible." 

"You love me for it!" Brendon sang, just as the door shut downstairs. 

"Spencer!!" He squealed, bolting down the stairs, leaving William shaking with laughter.


	14. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Gabe's reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost over! I decided to end this fic on a better note and write an awesome (albeit long) chapter to finish it off!

The next day, William was almost shaking with anxiety and nervousness. He didn't eat breakfast because he was too afraid it would come right back up, and he stressed over what he would wear. Eventually he settled on a dark blue v-neck short sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans, hoping he didn't look too sloppy. However he knew that Gabe would probably be in his purple hoodie and black skinnies as well, so in theory he shouldn't be all that worried. But... He is. 

He fiddled with the leather bracelet on his left wrist, the one Gabe had given him for his sixteenth birthday. It was two years old now, he was turning eighteen in a month and a half. 

He remembered how he and Gabe first met- he had been a student placed in Gabe's Advanced Torture class- the only fertile and he was only there because the guidance counselor had given him the wrong room number. 

He remembered, and he shivered. So much had changed since then. 

It was only 9:20, and of course because anxiety was a thing for William, he was already ready and had to face his anxiety for forty more minutes before Gabe arrived. What was he to do? 

He decided to find Brendon (he was probably across the hall playing Halo) and see what he was up to. He opened the door just a crack and saw Brendon and Spencer pressed together on the bed, just, you know, casually making out. 

William closed the door. 

So Brendon was... busy, and he needed something to occupy his time. He went into the room he was staying in, and plugged his phone in. He figured a good rocking out to his favorite Misfits and U2 songs would help clear his head. 

Meanwhile, Gabe was still asleep. Because of course he was. 

But back to our fertile friend, William. He was ten minutes in, having listened to three songs and was feeling pumped. Then Brendon burst in and they sang a Lady Gaga song ("Applause, because it's Brendon) together. 

Before they knew it (and two songs later) the doorbell rang and Brendon paused the music. 

"Fuck, is it him?" William whispered. 

"I think so," Brendon said. 

"Fuck," William said again and went downstairs, where Spencer was letting Gabe and Ray in with his standing bitch face, glaring at Gabe. William would have laughed if Gabe's eyes weren't locked on his. 

"We'll be in the kitchen, don't fuck on the couch," Spencer called and tugged Ray and Brendon out of the room. 

Silence for a moment and then- it was like they were magnets, opposites attracting, and Gabe walked up to William. Slowly, as if he didn't want to scare the other man. And William threw his arms around Gabe's neck and he kissed him, chastely, sweetly. 

"I'm so sorry," Gabe whispered. "I want to be there for you more often but I, I had to do something really important. It's a surprise, for you," he explained and William nodded. 

"I'm sorry too. I should have called or something, I just... You mean so much to me, Gabe, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible." 

Their lips met once more and William sighed. He truly loved Gabe, and he knew Gabe loved him back. 

"Let's never do this again," William said, looking up at his mate. 

"Agreed." 

To be nice to Spencer, Gabe took William home, where they proceeded to cuddle and watch old black and white horror films until William fell asleep on Gabe's shoulder. Gabe kissed his forehead and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? What do you guys think of me writing a backstory for this, like how William and Gabe and Mikey and Ray and everyone met initially? I personally love this idea Bc Gabilliam also frerard is involved.


	15. XO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! A short chapter (I lied im sorry I said it would be long it's not) but I feel it says what needs to be said. Enjoy!!

William and Gabe had been driving for a solid thirty minutes at this point. Gabe had said he was taking the fertile for a picnic, but William suspected something else was at play. 

They pulled up in front of a park, surrounded on three sides by lush forest. William loved it on sight. They sat a few feet away from the playground, where little vampire kids were playing, yelling and laughing. 

Gabe spread out a blanket for William to sit on, and handed him a sandwich (chicken salad, William's favorite) and a Red Bull. He smiled at Gabe and bit into the sandwich. 

The two sat and ate in comfortable silence, Gabe's head on William's lap, the fertile running his fingers through Gabe's hair. Gabe sat up slowly and faced William, kissing him softly. His lips tasted of soda and a faint trace of cigarettes. 

"Angel," Gabe began, holding both his hands in his own. "You know I love you, everything about you. And we are Entwined mates, we belong to each other but," he paused, a nervous glint in his eye. 

And then he said the words that made William want to cry. 

"I want to make you mine in the eyes of everyone. So," he got on one knee. "William Beckett, my one and only true love, will you marry me?" 

And cry he did, almost sobbing his reply. 

"Yes- oh my god, yes."

Gabe flung his arms around him and picked him up, swinging him around. They kissed, and William could feel the cold metal of a ring being slipped on his finger. 

It was a beautiful ring, a plain silver band with a silver spider on the top, with minuscule rubies for eyes. William loved it. 

"God, and I don't even have a ring for you," William said, wiping his eyes. 

"I've got one," Gabe pulled one from his pocket, another silver band with a tiny spiderweb design etched on the top. 

"It's beautiful," William whispered. 

"Just like you." And they grasped hands as the kids behind them cheered. 

Just William and Gabe, together. Just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awesome writing this story for you and I really want to continue this plot line as a series. Stick with me you guys! 
> 
> And fuck, I guess that's all he wrote.


End file.
